Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style): Tomira's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Trevor the Tuba (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) Transcripts *Koga: Is Tomira here? *Bert: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Tomira. *Brandy Harrington: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Gentle Heart Lamb: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Koga? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Sweet Heart Mouse: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Hilda Hippo: I don't understand. What's happening? *Swift Heart Rabbit: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Koga: (Sniffles) *Bert: I know what you're doing here, Koga. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie: He's not good enough for Tomira. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog: Go back to jail! *Bert: What are you looking for, Koga? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog: Like you daughter. *Ernie: Should we say something? *Bert: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Koga's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie: Sir, no response. *Bert: Two can play at your mind games, Koga. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Pleakley: Dude, what's he looking at? *Lincoln Loud: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Pleakley: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Koga: (Chuckles) *Ernie: Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Koga, what do you like to do for fun? *Koga: I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Koga: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Koga: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Koga: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Koga: What? *Tomira: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Crash Bandicoot: Stop talking like that! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Wait. Where's Koga? *Tomira: Did you leave Koga with Michael Mancini? Jane Mancini! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Tomira, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Koga: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Tomira: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Koga's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Minerva Mink: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Brandy Harrington: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Gentle Heart Lamb: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Minerva Mink: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof